wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.1.2
Patch 3.1.2 is a minor patch dealing with bug fixes and balance changes. General * New art textures have been added for Argent Tournament mounts. Any mounts already purchased from the Argent Tournament vendors will be updated automatically. Argent Tournament mounts with the old textures will still be available for purchase from the Argent Tournament vendors for a small and gold cost (standard faction requirements apply). * Copied Test Realm characters will no longer be copied with their achievement history in order to better facilitate the character copy process. PVP * Vehicle health and damage output in Strand of the Ancients and Lake Wintergrasp now scale with the item level of the operator's gear. Power scaling is now 1% damage and 1% health per average item level. Classes Death knights * Improved Death Strike: This talent now also increases the healing from Death Strike by 25/50% and the tooltip has been adjusted to reflect the actual functionality after the hotfix in 3.1.0. * Ghoul Frenzy: Now has a 10-second cooldown. Druids * Innervate: This ability has been redesigned to grant 450% of the casting Druid's base mana pool to the target over 20 seconds. Mages * Mirror Images: The images summoned by this spell will now target the creature that most hates the Mage, and should no longer cast Fire Blast or Frostbolt on targets that are affected by crowd control debuffs that break immediately on damage unless they are already casting these spells when crowd control is applied. Priests * Divine Hymn: Healing and healing scaling reduced by 30%. Buff on affected players changed from 15% to 10%. * Renewed Hope: Effect is can no longer be dispelled. * Soul Warding: Mana cost reduction is now 15% down from 30%. Warlocks * Nether Protection reduced to 30% damage reduction, down from 60%. * Shadow and Flame: Now also includes Shadowburn. * Fire and Brimstone: No longer increases the damage of your Immolate spell, but now increases the bonus damage your Incinerate deals to targets afflicted by your Immolate by 6/12/18/24/30%. * Conflagrate updated: Consumes an Immolate or Shadowflame effect on the enemy target to instantly deal damage equal to 12 seconds of your Immolate, or 8 seconds of your Shadowflame. Items * Darkruned 2-Piece Set Bonus: The bonus critical strike chance for Frost Strike and Death Coil has been increased from 5% to 8%. * : The base attack power on this item has been lowered to balance the stat and socket budget. * Nightsong 4-Piece Set Bonus: Chance for Insect Swarm to trigger an instant Starfire changed to 15%. * Scourgeborne 4-Piece Set Bonus: The runic power gain has been reduced to 5 runic power from 10 runic power. Glyphs * redesigned: When you use Conflagrate, the damage done by your next 3 Destruction spells is increased by 10% for 15 seconds if the Immolate on the target has 5 or fewer seconds remaining. * : Has been adjusted to grant the Druid 90% of his or her base mana pool over 20 seconds. * : Now only increases Mass Dispel cost by 35%. * : Now increases critical strike chance by 5% instead of its old effect. User Interface * Equipment Manager ** When enabled from the Interface Options menu, this feature will allow players to store sets of equipment, easily swap between saved sets using hotkeys, and pull items directly from backpacks or bank slots (must be at the bank to equip inventory from the bank). Bug Fixes Death knights * Anti-magic Shell: Tooltip error corrected. * Blood Boil: If no target is available for Blood Boil to hit, the spell will now cast and consume a blood rune but generate no runic power. Druids * Maim: Rank 2 of this ability is properly considered a stun and can be escaped by Blink. Hunters * Go For The Throat: Explosive Shot critical strikes now trigger this talent. * Rabid: This Hunter pet talent no longer lists a percentage chance to be triggered, as that chance varies by the attack speed of the pet. Paladins * Divine Sacrifice: Damage done to the Paladin while this is active will no longer cause the effect to break early, and if it is dispelled or canceled early, the damage counter will reset correctly the next time the spell is cast. Rogues * Shadow Dance: Issues with action bars and ability use arising from using Stealth while Shadow Dance is active have been fixed. Warlocks * Demonic Sacrifice: This spell will no longer appear in any Warlock's spellbook. Dungeons and Raids * Players can no longer become saved to a raid instance when they aren't in the raid during a boss kill. Ulduar * The Spark of Imagination: Characters that release in part of the boss room will no longer be ported to Westfall or The Barrens.